Sol Pilar Quinones
__Notoc____Noeditsection__ Appearance As all my ancestors do I have deceptive, dark brown eyes, and the light olive skin complexion of my father. I have long, jet black hair, and depending on whim it can be stick straight one day, wavy the next, and kinky curly after that. I don't hold to any one, or anyone else's standard of beauty. The way that I look, or appear is exactly how I want to be seen. Personality A Pure-Blood witch of Spanish descent, I live, and breath everything my title means. I have a feisty Latin personality, I can be very loud, and you can bet I will speak my mind. I have very little to no care as to how anyone feels about my opinions or beliefs. I am kooky, I have a pleasant sense of humor. It can get a little dark, and somewhat 'out there' but it is mostly harmless. I may be a Dark Witch, I am also a mother, a spouse, a sister, a daughter, and a grandmother. I have tendencies to 'kill you dead'. But, I am not a savage. As long as you give the me reason not to be. Usually, I don't want to want to strangle the life out of you, the thing is that I have to. History I go by the name Shanelle Binici (Yesenia Alarico, Imelda La reina, Catalina Ciro), my real name Sol Pilar Loup Quinones. I am one of Five. No, I am not a quintuplet. I have all of one brother, his name is Salvador Amparo Ceferino Quinones. I was born to Dark Wizards Neives Loup and his wife Martita Quinones, who were born to Dark Wizards Anselma Puga, and her husband Martirio Quinones, and Emiliano Loup and his wife Jesenia Prieto respectively. Our father Neives was a werewolf, Sal and I were brought up in a home that was a little more feral than the average wizarding household. Our mother Martita was a Dark Witch, and a Seer. She would often have visions of Neives attacking during the full moon causing she, and him to 'experiment' with blood during her pregnancy. Sal, and I are twins. He was born about forty minutes after I was. He is my older brother for all intents and purposes. Sal's random bursts of magic were particularly volatile, and always involved wandless magic. He proved to have the ability to talk to animals by the time he was 13. I was enrolled in Muggle schools, and I was groomed for the Spanish Military. Our mother is a retired Comandante in the Spanish Armed Forces. As a child her Seer abilities were the only magic she was ever capable of even with a wand. She could brew, and she could control magical plants, but all throughout her time at Durmstrang she could not protect or defend herself with a wand, or wandless magic. In my effort to honor her I retired from the Spanish Military earning the rank of Teniente coronel. I was thought to be a squib until I was in my mid teens as I was the only person in my family ever known to exhibit a profound, and almost complete lack of magical power past the age of 11. My brother, Salvador and I are two, my children Maritza Luísita, Mateo, Maria Estela, are three. One of them will produce four, and my great-grandchildren will be Five. After his or her birth, magic in the Quinones line may die. Fate could have it all my children marry Muggles and bury our wizarding heritage. Our family prophecy explains how Emiliano sacrificed our patriarch Martirio, using his blood to save Jesenia. Our matriarch Anselma cursed them all. Their spells, and their children. She bound the magic of the Quinones line with the Prieto family. Since her daughter, my mother Martita's pregnancy, every member born into our family witch or wizard has been born in a very "predictable series of events". I didn't believe in any of this after I heard my mother say it, Sal did, and it sealed him off. He made sure to learn about Potions, and mental spells. He didn't want a romantic relationship ever. With a woman, or a man. He also didn't want to be fooled into one. I on the other hand fell smack onto the face of one Erol Binici. We did not have triplets as everyone expected, but Erol, and I started it all with Maritza. Like my mother, and father had we experimented. We began simply introducing blood to healing potions. I would consume it, and Maritiza would have the entire effect, all we were trying to do was protect her. Is it wrong to want to your children to be safe, by whatever means necessary? The Binici's have taken all of my children, because I was convinced to let them live they escaped with Maria as well. I am, and have been rancorous, now that my children have grown up without me. I intend for Griffin and Felícia to pay for what they have done to my family with their lives. The Anticipated Grueling Reprisal of Shanelle. By choice, or by force. Relationships Family |Erol Binici aka Warner Flynn |Shanelle Binici |Maria Estela Binici |Griffin Binici Erol's father |Felícia Binici (née Prieto) Erol's mother Binici Erol Binici Erol is my husband, it wasn't until he caught me swiping a few things from multiple people inside a little known taberna that he caught my attention in the right way. I hadn't kept anything, I spread the items around into the pockets of a few particular patrons. I had just started a riot, while I did I made off with the contents of the register. When Erol approached me telling me he knew a few shortcuts to how I do business, my opinion of him changed for the better. Maritza Luísita, Mateo, Maria Estela Marilu is my eldest daughter, Mattie is my baby boy, and Maristela is my youngest. They were all taken from me at barely five years of age by the Binicis, Felícia and Griffin. They have all spent the majority of their life without Erol or myself, blame for that lies with his parents. Maria was taken much too early, I still have a stronger emotional attachment to her that I once had, and lost with Maritza and Mateo. Maria is the reason I refuse to give up. Griffin and Felícia Binici (née Prieto) These people are the mother, and father of my husband, grandparents to my children. If I was not certain they know my oldest daughter, and my son's whereabouts I would end them, and it would bring me joy. No amount of torture is good enough to satiate my blood lust. Knowing Erol a task such as this will not bring me the same amount of pleasure I imagine it would. If they were not in absolute agony, what would be the point? Possessions |Nesuh - Barred Owl Category:All Characters